Pets
by Gothicangel555
Summary: Every death eater gets a pet when they won the war and bella choses one Amelia tonks lupin rape but not graphic no details


Voldy pov

We had all got new pets when we won the war I got Harry potter lucius got granger bellatrix had Amelia lupin well everyone had two new pets and we had tons more in the dungeons we all have one pet for sex and one for curses I was shocked by bella and snape bella had chosen a sexy feisty little girl and snape had chosen a teen age handsome boy

I remember when they chose there pets

Memory

" bella witch one do you want?" I asked showing her all the boys that were tied to the walls

" hm any hot girls?" she asked

I was shocked bu I took her to the girls

" I didn't know that bellatrix was a pussy lover!" Amelia yelled we hadn't broken her yet

" how old is that one?" asked bella she seemed like she was day dreaming

" she is 15 the youngest we have she is amelia lupin " I said

" so she is Dora's and wolfys?" she smirked

"SHUT UP" Amelia yelled

" I think I like this one" bella smirked she walked around Amelia tracing her fingertips across her stomach that was uncovered since she was wearing a mini skirt and a piece of ribbon as a shirt

" where the hell are my parents?!" she screamed she was twisting trying get free from the ropes

" lupin has been trained and is now on the army and tonks well she is dracos " I smirked

" YOU SICKOS THAT IS MY FREAKING MOTHER ! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed at th top of her lungs

Bella stopped circling her she then scratched Amelia so hard that it caused her to bleed

" I've been thru more than a paper cut" Amelia sneered

Then bella whispered something in her ear I saw Amelia's eyes grow huge

" did I scare the little were wolf girl?" bella smirked

I saw bellas hand slide down her stomach and tug her waste band then slid her hand under her skirt

" no n no n no stop please stop" she whimpered

Bella just smirked

" merlin please get off me" she whimpered as a few tears rolled down her cheeks

" I'll take her " smiled bella

" no you don't want me I will be stupid in bed " she said quickly

I looked into her mind she was lesbian so she was oviously in denial

" bella looked into her mind " I whispered

She did

" this will be fun " bella s,irked

The next day

Bella pov

I had left her for the night she had her own small bed room but it was empty when she is good I will put stuff in I walk into her room she was curled up asleep in the far corner I had planed to take it easy for her first time

" Mia " I said in my sing song voice

her eyes fluttered open she whimpered then curled up even tighter

" Mia if you behave well it won't even hurt" I said trying to be understanding

" it's not fair" she whimpered

" how?" I asked stroking her hair

" like you care" she muttered

" I want my pet to be happy you are my first pet that is only for pleasure " I said

" if your gonna rape me can you knock me out first" she said

I frowned

Then I pushed her down so she was on her back then I ran my fingertips over her thighs making her wriggle then I heard a moan I smiled but didn't point it out I drew little circles and patterns on her pale skin making her wriggle even more

I smirked seeing her all hot and bothered

Then she snapped out of it and tried to push me away

I decided the best way to train her was rape

Soi raped her hard she screamed as I broke her

1 month later

I Walked into her room she still had no furniture she still tried to fight me I saw her on the floor curled up

" Mia ! " I smirked

I saw a tear drip down her face

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up

I looked down at the broken teen

" try to enjoy it for all you know you could love it"

This time I dragged her into my bed room for the first time then I thru her onto the bed

I slowly fucked her half way thru she let go the idea of breaking free and she let me fuck her

" fuck FUCK BELLA" she screamed as she came

I climbed off of her as she rode out the orgasm

" my cute little mudblood " I smirked

I had finally trained my pet

As soon as she came back to reality she burst into ears

" I fucking sold out! " she sobbed


End file.
